


052917

by ellaraeraerae



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaraeraerae/pseuds/ellaraeraerae





	052917

Despite being exhausted, we managed to stay up for hours before, one by one, passing out. Skye and Lia dug up a bunch of face masks, and nail polish. Skye took over playing music at full blast, and sang along. The other girls told me of their horrid exes, and asked if anyone had caught my eye.   
Absolutely not. Love was not my focus these days. I was more concerned with sleeping regularly, eating, thinking about leaving the house, you know, the usual things.   
Eventually, all four of us, piled into my bed to sleep. There was something cozy about being surrounded in bed by people.   
Tasker woke the rest of us up, and insisted we go get breakfast. She knew I didn’t leave the house, but refused to accept that reality. She said there was a place a short walk away with the best breakfast and that she’d disown me if I didn’t go. I didn’t think she was serious, but there was a killing look in her eyes that made me dress and go with her.   
Since no one bothered to tell him, Foster gave me a frantic phone call thinking something horrible had to have happened since I left the house. Nope, just Tasker. Was he worried about me? I thought he hated me.   
I guess not.   
We tumbled back into the house bringing merriment and revelry that we desperately needed the past few weeks. Or years in my case. Tasker was walking, but stopped dead when she entered the kitchen and living room.


End file.
